UNA BANDA FUERA DE LO COMUN
by yessikatolen
Summary: Bueno soy nueva en esto y este es mi primer fic trata de como nuestra amada banda Gorillaz se conocieron y como van cambiando con el tiempo hasta llegar a estos tiempos y espero les agrade y dejen review no sean malos si :D capitulo 8 subido disculpen la tardanza pero no esta abandonado. bueno pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno soy nueva este es mi primer fic ya lo tenia almacenado pero me he tardado un poco en subirlo por culpa de mi internet que no funcionaba Y pues trata de gorillaz bueno he cambiado un poco la historia espero y les agrade **

**Aviso: gorillaz no pertenece si no ****Damon Albarn**** y ****Jamie Hewlett**** yo no los conozco pero me encantaría conocerlos :D**

**Ha y otra cosa puede que me tarde un poquito en subir los capítulos bueno a continuación el fic **

CAPITULO 1: UNACCIDENTE Y UNOS AMIGOS NUEVOS

Un día se podría decir normal un joven como de unos 20años delgado con apariencia de zombi muy pálido y con una cabellera azul la cual cuidaba mucho su nombre era Stuart Pot , este trabajaba en una tienda de música pero aunque no ganaba mucho le gusta ya que ahí podía tocar algunos instrumentos.

Pero este día sería diferente él se encontraba acomodando unos instrumento en la vitrina y a lo lejos vio un carro a toda velocidad

Stuart-pensando- que genial seria tener un auto como ese, algún día me comprare uno igual-

Se quedó pensando sin darse cuenta reacciono ya hasta un segundo antes de que lo fuese a atropellar ese conducido por una hombre de unos como 32 años delgado su color de piel era morena su nombre era Murdoc era un bajista el cual se quería robar algo de la tienda pero ese accidente provocó que el Stuart quedara en un estado vegetativo y haber perdido un ojo quedándole un hueco negro , la policía lo atrapo antes de que lograra escapar y después de eso tuvo que cuidar al joven Stuart ya que él era el responsable . Después de un año a Murdoc que estaba aburrido en su departamento de Stuart se le ocurrió ir a dar un paseo pero él era vigilado por un policía para que cumpliera su condena y sele ocurrió algo

Murdoc- haber amigo mío vamos a dar un paseo- dijo esto subiéndolo en el carro

Después de eso el policía se percató y lo siguió ya que desconfiaba mucho de Murdoc

Murdoc- mira ahí van unas chicas muy sexys que tal si hacemos algo divertido- refiriéndose a Stuart-pero debo de estar un poco loco por hablar con alguien que ni me ha de entender

Después de eso trato de hacer un truco pero solo logro que Stuart salía por el parabrisas chocando contra el piso provocando que se le hundiese su otro ojo y perder un par de diente pero también eso provocó que despertase de su estado vegetativo. A lo lejos una chica se percató de lo sucedido y fue a ver a Stuart para ver que estuviese bien

Chica - ¿oye estas bien?¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-preguntaba la chica tratando de ayudarlo a reincorporarse

Stuart-claro tan solo me duele un poco la cabeza y la boca-tomándose con su mano el par de dientes que se le habían caído. Pero se dio cuenta de que aquella chica tenía unos ojos negros y una cabellera del mismo color. En ese momento se sonrojo y flecho su corazón.

En el carro

Murdoc-pensando- por satán espero y que no esté muerto si no me la pasare en la cárcel y nunca are mi banda

Llegando al lugar se dio cuenta y se sorprendió que estuviese ablando y moviéndose como si nada hubiera pasado.

Murdoc-por el amor a satán están bien –

Stuart- ¿cómo que estoy bien acaso me había pasado algo y además quien eres tú?

Murdoc- mi nombre es Murdoc Niccals y lo que pasa es que tuviste mm bueno yo provoqué que quedaras en estado vegetativo y después de eso te estuve cuidando por un año aproximadamente y ahora con este accidente es algo extraño verte vivo si se puede decir así per…..-no le dejo continuar ya que le dio un abrazo y él se quedó sorprendido

Stuart- muchas gracias pero muchas gracias

Separándolo –Murdoc-¿pero porque?

Stuart-por regresarme a la vida te lo agradeceré toda la vida

En ese momento el policía llega y lo esposa

Policía- esto es todo ahora si te la vas a pasar toda tu vida en el car…..- pero al ver a Stuart de pie se quedó en shock

Stuart- hey señor porque se lo quiere llevar si es por lo que me conto no voy a levantar cargos

El policía sale de shock- te salvaste en esta toda tu vida en la cárcel y usted joven esperemos que esté tomando una buena decisión- el policía se marcha.

Chica- oye ya estas mejor y ¿cómo te llamas?-

Stuart-me llamo Stuart y gracias por preocuparte y tu nombre es…-

Chica- me llamo Paula Cracker y por casualidad escuche que querías hacer una banda yo se tocar la guitarra-diciéndole a murdoc

Murdoc- claro preciosa quiero hacer unas banda y por supuesto que estas aceptada nada más tendrías que mostrarme que tal tocas-acercándose a paula pero ella se aleja un poco de el -y tu amigo 2D que tocas puede que entres en la banda-mirándolo

Stuart- yo…

Murdoc- si tu vez a alguien mas

Stuart- pues se tocar el teclado y se cantar un poco ¿pero porque 2D?

Murdoc- pues porque dos desgracias es su abreviación 2D...

Stu-mmm…. oh ya me agrada

Murdoc- entonces ya está aquí está mi dirección pueden ir mañana después de la 12 los espero ah y toma 2D las llaves de tu casa –dicho esto se retiró a su carro

Stu- mmm... entonces hasta mañana paula

Paula-hasta mañana stu.

Al día siguiente los dos fueron al lugar citado por murdoc y entonces empezó como una entrevista y así los dos demostraron su talento y así murdoc los acepto en la banda

Murdoc- ya está hecha esta banda nada más falta un baterista

Los dos –ok!

(Bueno voy aponer nada más las iniciales de los personajes)

M-y que les parece si vamos a festejar con una copas

2D- claro porque no

M-y tu cariño que piensas venir

P-bueno pro mí no hay problema

Ya en el bar esta como una prueba de talento y entonces pasa un chico negro para tocar la bateria y lo hace estupendo

M-oye ese negro si que sabe lo que hace con la batería y 2D que piensas

2D-pues toca bastante bien qué tal si lo invitas para que se una, tu qué piensas paula

P-pues claro así ya estaría completa la banda

M-ya está a hora face-ache ve y dile que está en la banda

2D-que yo y por qué además y si no quiere

M-en primera porque te lo ordeno y yo soy el líder y tienes que hacer lo que te diga y segundo porque si no vas te voy a romper todo lo que se lama cara…

P-bueno no hay que ir a esos extremos murdz y además deja al pobre de stu y si dices que eres el líder eres tú el que tiene que hacer eso ok así que entonces ve ..

M- ¬¬ ya que ahora regreso…-se retira y seque dan solos 2D y paula en tones

P-oye te puedo preguntar algo

2D-si claro

P-nos e si suene muy atrevido pero ¿tienes novia?

2D-mmm...

En otro lugar del bar

M-oye tu…baterista

Chico-que yo me hablas a mí

M-si claro acaso vez a otro baterista

Chico-que quieres

M-mira me llamo murdoc soy el líder banda que apenas está empezando y nos hace falta un baterista y pues tu eres muy bueno en lo que haces

Chico-mmm… pues déjame pensarlo

M-pues no lo pienses mucho además cuál es tu nombre

Chico-pues me llamo Russel mmm…. Pues si claro nada más que te tengo que decir algo que me sucede…

M-mira no me interesa eso nada más me interesa que estés en la banda lo demás no me importa mira toma aquí está mi dirección puedes ir este sábado a las 4pm ahí te quiero ver ok –dicho esto se retiró con los otros dos chichos

Con el cantante y la guitarrista cuando murdoc está ablando con el baterista

2D-mmm….

P-oh disculpa si te incomode

2D-no claro tan solo es que tiene demasiado tiempo que rompí con mi ex novia y pues….

P-oh entiendo es tan solo que te me haces un chico muy lindo e interesante

2D-pues tú también teme haces una chica muy linda e interesante y además….-se sonrojo un poco y agacho la mirada-que me gustas más que una amiga pero creo que tal vez piensas que es demasiado pronto.

P-claro que no yo también pensé lo mismo – en ese momento se le abalanza y le da un beso y él se queda por un instante en estado de shock y después corresponde ya cuando les falto el aire se separaron

P-entonces ya somos….-sonrojados

2D-novios…-entonces se vuelven a dar otro beso en ese momento llega murdoc

M-pero vaya face-ache parece que tu no pierdes el tiempo tan solo que voy por un momento y mira ya la tela quieres tirar.

Esto causo que se separaran de repente y 2D bajo la mirada un poco sonrojado

P-mira stu ya es mi novio y no quiero que lo molestes

M-mira preciosa no sé cómo puedes estar con alguien como él si me puedes tener a mi el dios Murdoc pero bueno no estoy aquí como para discutir le venía a decir que el amigo baterista se une a nosotros y por cierto antes de que me valla el sábado a las 4pm hay ensayo ok no quiero que digan que no

P-claro bueno me voy tengo cosas que hacer-y le da un pequeño beso a 2D

2D-adios

**Bueno que les pareció bien mal o regular como para empezar y por fis dejen reviews no importa si son buenos o malos pero que sean constructivos depende de eso si subo el otro cap.**

**Bueno bye bye muchos besos y cuídense **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí el otro capítulo espero que les agrade y por fis dejen review con lo que quieran comentar **

**Aviso: mmm…. Cual era a si ya me acorde... el próximo capítulo en la semana **

**Y he cambiado unas cosas de los personajes bueno lean **

CAPITULO 2: UNA BANDA APARENTEMENTE NORMAL

Ya era sábado ahí en el garaje de murdoc se encontraban los integrantes de nuestra amada banda

Murdoc: el líder y bajista de la banda un adulto un poco moreno, satanista y sexo maniático (creo que así se escribe) con apariencia un poco hostil y con muy poca paciencia

2D o stu-pot: el aparente vocalista chico con apariencia zombie pelo azul y con dos huecos negros como ojos, buena persona, confiable y a veces distraído (más bien muy distraído jajá XD) y a veces un poco idiota.

Paula: la guitarrista aparentemente normal (porque aparentemente) esta chica sufría de esquizofrenia lo cual nada más lo sabían sus familiares y las personas más cercanas a ella pero de un cierto par de semanas ha dejado sus medicamentos y celosa posesiva lo cual no sabía 2D. Aparentemente buena persona excepto cuando la traiciona su mente

Y al final pero no menos importante

Russel: baterista, afroamericano poseído por su mejor amigo de toda la vida y muerte Del lo cual nadie lo sabía más que sus familia, él es una buena persona y muy justa

Al parecer todo decía que ese día sería un buen día para ensayar

M-bueno chicos quiero que se conozcan mira Russel el es 2D el vocalista

2D-hola-saludando con la mano

M- y ella es paula novia del descerebrado y guitarrista

P-hola

M-miren él es nuestro nuevo amigo Russel el baterista así que es suficiente y vamos a empezar a ensayar

2D- pero que vamos a ensayar si no tenemos ninguna canción

M-te equivocas amigo descerebrado yo ya tenía unas canciones escritas toma aquí están la letra

R- oye espera es que yo tengo algo que decirles

M-no me importa vamos a ensayar –entonces da paso para que empiece la canción

Los demás le siguen Russel estaba un poco preocupado por lo que fuese a suceder ya que a su amigo Del le encanta salir a cantar y justo en ese momento sucedió lo que Russel no quería Del salió de su cuerpo y empezó a cantar

M-pero que carajos por el amor a satán

2D- oye murdoc pero que le pasa a Russel y además que es eso –un poco asustado

Paula simplemente sé que do en shock pero continuaron tocando, al terminar la canción

Del- oye amigo sí que cantas bien y tu no tocas tan mal el bajo

M-pero quien carajos eres tú?

2D-s…si qui….quien eres tú –un poco temeroso

Del- apoco mi amigo Russel no les conto quien soy yo

M-no

2D- oh creo que ya entendí murdoc es lo que Russel nos quería decir pero no lo dejaste

M- ya recuerdo pero yo pensé que iba a salir con una pendejada como que es judío (no es nada contra los judíos es lo primero que se me ocurrió) o que está casado o que es gay algo así y mejor no le hice caso

Del- mira no hables así de mi hermano si no te la quieres ver conmigo pero mejor que les explique mejor él ya que este tipo no me cay nada bien –señalando a murdoc y se va metiéndose en la cabeza de Russel y el sale del trance

M-pero qué demonios te sucede pero que mierda te pasó en la cabeza como para no contarnos eso que te sucede-gritándole a Russel

R-que pero que pasa….-un poco confundido- oye oye espera tu no me dejaste decirlo así que no me vengas con esas chingadera porque tú no eres quien como para gritarme

2D- miren chicos no hay que pelear hay que tomarlo con calma –tratando de tranquilizarlos

M- tu cállate idiota no te metas

R- mira tiene razón hay que tranquilizarnos y hablar bien sobre el tema-tomando una silla

M-bueno pues se esperan súbditos porque voy por una cerveza

Después de eso todos tomaron asiento en lo que pudieron ya que era un garaje

M-ave ahora explícanos eso de tu amigo muerto

R- bueno yo vivía en nueva york, un día estaba con mis amigos a los cuales igual les gustaba el rap y hip hop en el carro y de repente una camioneta negra llego y empezó a disparar hacia nosotros yo me agache y por suerte no me toco ningún disparo...

M- wow que interesante -sarcásticamente

P- déjalo continuar a mí sí me interesa

M- bueno continúa ¬¬

R-pues mis amigos no contaron con la misma suerte que yo y ellos todos murieron pero también ahí estaba mi mejor amigo mi hermano y murió al instante y justo en ese momento sentí como cada una de las almas de mis amigos se metían en mi cuerpo después de eso me desmalle y desperté en el hospital

2D- wow es o sí que te deja un gran trauma y desde entonces tus amigos habitan en ti

R- si así es por eso mis padres me mandaron a Inglaterra para según superar el trauma

M- bueno pues con nosotros no eres tan raro nada más míranos la única normal es la novia del tarado

P-gracias

2D- bueno me tengo que ir tengo que buscar un nuevo trabajo

M- adiós face-ache- dándole un golpe en la cabeza

R-Yo me voy contigo D y tú paula

P-claro nada más reojo algo y voy

M- a ver súbditos dentro de una semana los quiero aquí tal vez les daré una noticia buena para todos- dicho esto se van todos y durante la semana

Teléfono-bueno señor Niccals el trato esta echo la propiedad es suya

M- gracias ya puedo ir el día que sea

Teléfono- claro como le digo ya es suya

**Bueno hasta aquí por hoy durante la semana publicare el otro capítulo y muchas gracias a marati2011 por su apoyo me animas mucho **

**Bueno se me cuidan y muchos besos bye **

**P.d. dejen review sisisisisisi :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Holas a todos bueno aquí el capítulo me he tardado un poquito porque esta semana he estado haciendo papeleo para mi escuela **

**Aviso. Mmm...pues ya no recuerdo que era pero dejen review por fis y lean y si no les gusta pues no lo lean jajaja no es cierto bueno ya recordé este capítulo me salió un poco largo **

CAPITULO 3: UNA VERDAD MUY DOLOROSA

Ya una semana avía pasado del último ensayo todo se encontraban bien 2D avía conseguido un empleo pero tenía que utilizar lentes oscuros para no asustar a la personas, paula con el tiempo tuvo más ataques de esquizofrenia pero los ignoraba, Russel siguió con su vida normal y hablo con Del y le contó que el continuaba en la banda y murdoc él estuvo haciendo muchos tratos unos buenos otro son mucho

M-huy a ver zánganos que son estas horas de llegar a ensayar – dijo sin ver quien avía llegado y la primera fue paula

P-cálmate que tu ni siquiera nos diste hora de llegada

M- mira chiquita que tú no me vienes a hablar así –acercándola a su cuerpo y tratando de aprisionarla contra la pared justo en ese momento llega Russel

R- oye espérate que no ves que ella es la novia de D que acaso no te importa –alejándolo de ella para que no haga otra cosa en ese momento paula se puso atrás de Russel utilizando como un escudo

M-a mí no me importa si es novia del tarado y ni de nadie –retando a Russel- además a ti que te importa gordinflón –justo en ese momento llega 2D

R- mira no hay que decirle nad lo que venimos ok

2D- hola –saludando con la mano

M- buen empecemos súbditos.

El ensayo fue bastante bien o través con la ayuda de Del ya habían acabado.

M- esperen par de idiotas y muñeca tengo una gran noticia eh comprado un terreno…

R-aja y eso a nosotros que satanista

M-¬¬déjame terminar gordo bueno todos no vamos a vivir ahí y quiero que en la semana se vallan mudando

P- y eso donde queda

M-pues en la casa de la colina

2D- en es...saa donde…donde hay fan… fantasmas

M- cállate tarado eso es pura mentira para que nadie se acerque

R- tiene la razón murdoc aun que me cueste decirlo pero solo son historias de fantasmas a demás no existen no tengas miedo D

P- si amor demás yo voy a estar ahí para que no temas

2D- si amor por eso te quiero

M- ya no vas esto me hace tener ganas de vomitar parecen novela de las más chafas, dejando eso atrás los quiero ahí en la semana sin ningún pretexto

Todos- si murdoc

Durante la semana se fueron mudando todos. Al principio si había una buena convivencia pero pasados varios meses los problemas comenzaron Murdoc ya no podía con los gastos pese a que sus compañeros le ayudaban ya que eso realmente si era un basurero, 2D se fue dando cuanta de los cambios drásticos de humor de paula y eso le asustaba pero todavía la quería y por eso no la dejaba y Russel pues él era el que trataba de mantener la calma. Un día todo esto estallo (en una forma literal ok )

En el cuarto de 2D

2D- pero paula contrólate no quiero que pelemos amor

P- CALMA!... CALMA! Pero yo estoy bien tu eres el que ya no quiere estar conmigo

2D- no mal entiendas paula tan solo que quiero mi espacio

P- espacio pero como que se me hace que me quieres dejar por la puta de la farmacia verdad

2D- pero no claro que no yo te amo a ti

P-así claro crees que te voy a creer crees que soy una estúpida claro por eso te terminas rápido tus pastillas de la jaqueca verdad maldito desgraciado

2D- no amor claro que no, yo te amo y nunca te dejaría por otra tu eres el amor de mi vida

P- me largo de aquí y no me molestes – se salió del cuarto y fue al suyo, 2D se quedó ahí atónito y justo en ese momento le empezó a dar una gran jaqueca y ya se le habían acabo las pastilla y fue por eso que empezó a pelear con Paula bajo a la sala ahí esta Russel viendo la tele

R-que tal hermano

2D-mal acabo de pelear con paula piensa que la quiero dejar pero no entiende que yo la amo y que nunca la engañaría

R-te puedo decir algo y no te enojas D

2D-claro que no me enojare dime

R-pues últimamente paula ha tenido unos cambios drásticos de su temperamento y eso ya no se me hace normal no crees que le esté pasando algo

2D- pues tienes razón pero no lo sé a lo mejor será cosas de mujeres

R-bueno D tu sabes lo que dices

2D-oye te puedo pedir un favor

R-si claro dime

2D-pues acompañarme a la ciudad tengo que compara más patillas para mi jaqueca

R-oye últimamente has estado tomando muchas de esas no

2D-si es que se han estado intensificando mis jaquecas

R-bueno pues claro que te acompaño además ya casi no hay nada en el refrigerador vamos

Acto seguido los hombres tomaron sus chaquetas y se fueron hacia la ciudad. En otro lugar de la gran casa

M-como que se canceló y no nos van a pagar

Teléfono- claro que no ya demás no son famosos no tienen que pedir exigencias

M- pero como no pues eres un estúpido representante que no nos hace triunfar y además a cada rato nos cancelas conciertos y cuando lo hacemos nos pagas una vil miseria maldito bastardo

Teléfono- sabes qué pues a ver cuándo consigues un representante como maldito satanista de cuarta y vete al infierno estúpido

M- pues da igual no tener si no sirve bastardo y si lo hare y tu púdrete – en ese momento cuelga – maldito bastardo- avienta el teléfono hacia un lado y toma si baso para ser vice su ron y se salió de ese lugar

En otra parte de la casa para ser precisos en el cuarto de paula

P-maldita sea déjame en paz

_Vos en su cabeza- jajá estúpida él te engaña no te quieres eres una estúpida hasta crees que te quiere jajajajaja_

P- déjame en paz el si me quiere

_Voz en su cabeza- jajajaja si tonta claro como no es no te ama el tan solo te tiene lastima jajaja estúpida_

P-déjame…. Déjame…me largo de aquí

Salió de su cuarto sin algún rumbo fijo iba tan rápido que en una vuelta que dio choco contra murdoc que igual iba pensando en muchas cosas y ya un poco ebrio

M-oye fíjate estúpida

P- pues fíjate tú y déjame en paz que tengo muchos problemas como para estar peleando con un estúpido como tu

M- ja que vas a saber tú de problemas –acercándose peligrosamente a ella y acorralándola en te él y la pared- huy pues al parecer el tarado no ha estado haciendo bien su trabajo ja

P-aléjate de mí eres un estúpido-en su cabeza-_cálmate que eres una cualquiera vamos él tiene razón ve y acuéstate con el total tu novio te engaña jajaja -_

M- cálmate preciosa que cuando me pruebes no me vas a dejar –y en ese momento le da un beso y su mente la traiciono y se dejó llevar por el beso y poco a poco se fue poniendo candente la situación ya que estaban cerca de los baños se metieron ahí y empezaron con el acto sexual .justo en ese momento llegaron los chicos

2D-gracias hermano hablare con ella

R-de nada D ya sabes que cuantas conmigo y me puedes contar cualquier cosa

2D-si gracias te tengo más confianza que a Murdoc

R-jaja hermano bueno ten déjalo en la cocina y ahora te alcanzo voy al baño

2D-bueno

En ese momento Russel escucha ruidos raros en el baño y entra y se asoma en un cubículo y la imagen que vio fue perturban te, Russel levanto a murdoc y lo golpeo y le rompió la nariz y paula a garro su ropa y se metió en otro cubículo para ponérsela lo cual izo como a la velocidad de la luz

R-oye de verdad eres una porquería murdoc no puede ser que le agás esto a tu amigo

M-cálmate gordinflón y además es estúpido no es mi amigo- tratando de evitar la hemorragia de su herida

R y tu paula no puede ser que le agás esto a D él te ama más que cualquier cosa eres como todas eres una zorra

2D en ese momento escucho mucho ruido así que fue hacia el baño entro y se encontró con escena murdoc tratando su hemorragia paula medio vestida y Russel muy enojado al principio no entendió nada y Russel le explico al principio se negó a escuchar eso

2D- paula dime que no es verdad… dime que no es cierto – sosteniéndola y tratando de que lo mirara a los ojos

P- discúlpame pero es cierto

2D- pero como yo te amo con todas mis fuerzas porque me isiste esto

P- no lo se

2D- como que no lo sabes

P- pues no lo sé solo paso en un segundo...discúlpame- llevándose las manos a la cara tratando de no llorar

2D- sabes no sé si lo pueda hacer ahora pero sabes algo no te quiero ver esta fuera de la banda – dicho esto se retiró a la velocidad que sus pies se lo permitieron

R- mira mejor ve recoger tus cosas será lo mejor para los dos

P- claro bueno me voy – se retiró a su cuarto y se fue lo más pronto posible no sin antes despedirse de D y luego se fue

R- y tu Murdoc eres una basura – él se fue del baño dejando a murdoc en el baño con su hemorragia

Después de eso 2D no salía casi de su cuarto callo en una depresión fatal, Russel trataba de animarlo y de que se olvidara de lo que había pasado pero murdoc se lo recordaba solo para molestar, Russel le pidió que se disculpara pero nunca lo izo

Varios meses de pues murdoc lanzo un anuncio de que se solicitaba guitarrista pero no salió como él quería nada más iban personas sin talento según el pero una noche los tres se encontraban en la sala viento tele y empezaron a tocar la puerta

M- quien carajos será a esta maldita hora idiota ve a abrir

2D- claro –dijo con un tono deprimido

Seguían tocando insistente mente

2D- ya voy…. Ya voy – gritaba digiriéndose a la puerta y al abrir se dio cuenta de que no había nadie pero había una caja gigantesca

M- oyes tarado quien era – dirigiéndose hacia el

2D- no lo sé solo hay una gran caja

R- como que una gran caja

M- pues i idiota una caja un cubo gigantesco para que entiendas

R- ¬¬ tu mejor cállate hay que meterla

2D- que será y para quien será….

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo que pasara que será la caja bueno si quieren saberlo esperen el próximo capítulo dejen review y un aviso puede que me tarde un poco en subir capitulo ya que esta semana entro a la escuela otra ves que flojera pero bueno cuídense y muchos besos y salidos hasta donde estén bye bye **


	4. Chapter 4

Holiiiss aquí este el capítulo de hoy está un poco cortito es que no me inspirado mucho por esto de que esta semanita ente a la escuela hay pero que flojera pero nada como escribir para ustedes

Aviso: gorillaz no me pertenece le pertenece a unos tipos llamados Damon y Jamie y yo solo hago esto por pura diversión y distracción

Y cuál era el otro o si ya tal vez en la semana el otro capítulo y disculpen las faltas de ortografía

CAPITULO 4: UNA CAJITA SORPRESA

2D- que será y para quien será

R-no lo sé amigo – dando vueltas alrededor de la caja

M-nada más estén malgastan el poco dinero que tenemos en porquerías he par de idiotas

2D-bueno yo no he comprado nada des de hace ya un tiempo y tu russel

R-no yo no hermano – justo en ese momento se mueve la caja y todos se asustan

M-pero que mierda

2D-que…que será la c..caja

R- murdoc ve a abrirla

M-y yo porque chingados

R- porque según erers el líder asi que ve

M-pues entonces retrasado te ordeno que abras la caja

2D-p…pero tengo mucho m…miedo

M- no me interesa ve –justo en ese momento se vuelve amover la caja y de repente sale un niña con una patada karateca

Niña-_quienes son ustedes_

R-que ha dicho

2D-no lo sé habla muy raro

M-no seas idiota habla como en chino o japonés

Niña-pensando-_mmm…al parecer no me entienden, Creo que ellos son las personas que me dijo el Sr. Kyuzo _

**Flashback**

**Sr. Kyuzo- mira Miho vas a ir con unas persona buenas tal vez no entiendan lo que digas pero tú a ellos los entenderás perfectamente me entiendes **

**Miho- si **

**Sr. Kyuzo- cuando salgas de la caja entrégales esta carta y después te poner a tocar tu guitarra ellos te van a dar un hogar y felicidad como los niños que veías en el parque, buena suerte mi querida miho**

**Miho-si y algún día nos volveremos a ver **

**Sr. Kyuzo- si algún día **

**Miho- lo quiero sr. Kyuzo**

**Sr. kyuzo- yo igual**

**Fin de Flashback**

_Miho-pero a quien le daré la carta mmm... Ya se la daré al que parece oso de peluche gigante – _se acerca a Russel y le da la carta

2D- que dice Russel

R- bueno pues dice que se llama miho y que en ingles solo sabe decir noodle y que es parte de un experimento japonés y este aquí por su seguridad y además que sabe tocar la guitarra y sabe karate y que la cuidemos

M- a ver estúpido- le arrebata la carta de las manos – es verdad pero reamente toca bien como dice aquí – justo en ese momento se pone a tocar la guitarra

2D- escucha murdoc si sabe tocarla muy bien

M- cállate descerebrado quiero escucharla- termina de tocar

M-por el amor a satán y a todos los demonios esta niña toca como una verdadera diosa

R- y que piensa hacer

M-pues tú que piensas gordinflón pues queda contratada como la guitarrista de esta banda

R- pero no crees que tengamos repercusiones por ser menor de edad

M-cállate además ahí dice que la cuidemos

R- hola yo soy Russel me entiendes – señalándose y dirigiéndose a miho

Miho-_si le entiendo pero que le diré al parecer nadie me entiende _noodle :D

2D- hola yo soy 2D

Miho – noodle :D

R- y él es murdoc – señalándole –creo que le deberíamos llamar noodle suena bien como apodo te gustaría que te dijéramos noodle

Miho- hai ñ_ñ

2D- si suena muy bien y tú que dices murdoc

M- como quieran pero mientras no me moleste y además cara de simio quiero que le enseñes a hablar inglés ok no me interesa como

R- y entonces qué hacemos con ella

M-pues enséñale su habitación y la casa y ya no me molesten me voy a mi Winnie- en ese momento se va

R- bueno D hay que llevarla a un cuarto y tratar de enseñarle ingles

2D-claro Russel

R-Llévala tú ya es tarde y tengo que preparar la cena si puedes D

2D- claro

R- mira noodle él te va enseñar tu cuarto

Así Russel se fue a la cocina a preparar algo de cenar, D le enseño a noodle su cuarto y trato de enseñarle unas palabras en inglés y murdoc se fue a emborrachar a su winnie

Y después de cenar cada quien se fue a su cuarto

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy se me fue la inspiración al último tratare de no tardarme en subir mas capítulos así que dejen reviews no sean malos **

**Nos vemos se me cuidan mucho bye bye :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA… disculpa la tardanza y así una gran disculpa lo que pasa es que la escuela me absorbe y consume mi cerebro **

**Aviso: tratare de no tardarme tanto con el otro capítulo y a veces no tiene sentido en unas parte es que lo estuve haciendo por partes hasta terminarlo.**

**A también las falta de ortografía disculpen **

**Así sin más y más aquí el capítulo disfrútenlo **

CAPITULO 5: EL BAR "LA OPORTUNIDAD"

Ya unos meses avían pasado de que noodle llego a los Kong, apenas avía aprendido muy pocas palabras en inglés, todo al parecer ya un poco mejor con la banda

M-ok par de idiotas y princesita

N-:3

R y 2D-¬¬

M- le vengo a dar un comunicado en dos semanas tenemos un jodido concierto

R- pero como carajos si para empezar no tenemos representantes tú los despediste a todos

M-si porque eran unos estúpidos idiotas chupa sangre hijos de perra

2D- siiiiii :3 un concierto por fin ya me había aburrido aquí encerrado-zaz(no soy buena con esto) un golpe en la cabeza

M-nadie pidió tu opinión estúpido y luego consigo unos no me chinges

Dos semanas muy tediosas prácticamente solo ensayaban, comían y dormían nada más dos días descansaron por que noodle le hizo una carita tierna de que estaba cansada

Dos semanas después…

M-a ver imbéciles y cariño ya es hora vamos tarde para el concierto

R-pues no fuéramos tarde si nos hubieras dicho la hora exacta del concierto

M- ya basta de reclamos estúpidos ya vámonos –caminando hacia el jeep (creo que se escribe así)

2D- vente noodle ya es hora de irnos-tomándola de la mano

N-:D

Durante el camino hacia el bar "la oportunidad" (la neta no sé si sea real pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió) murdoc fue como alma que lleva el diablo por que iban tarde y él no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad chocando contra botes de basura, subiéndose a la banqueta y casi atropella a una anciana (la anciana está bien no le paso nada :D) llegaron y como puedo estaciono el jeep y salieron corriendo y llegaron justo a tiempo de que los anunciaban para salir al escenario

Anunciante – ahora les presentamos a la banda llamada gorillaz – dándole la señal para que subieran

M-tomado (más bien arrebatándolo) el micrófono-como están esta noche queridos mortales como ya escucharon nosotros somos la mejor banda llama da gorillaz continuación los cautivaremos con la mejor música que hayan escuchado

R-llamando le la atención- oye ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo

2D- con cual comenzamos

M-obvio idiota con _clint eastwood_

Así empezaron la canción y justo en ese momento salió Del de la cabeza de Russel todos los espectadores se quedaron asombrados pero después de eso empezaron a exclamar el nombre de gorillaz

Publico-GORILLAZ!GORILLAZ! GORILLAZ!

M-ya ven el público no aclama somos lo mejor del mundo

En un rincón de ese bar en una mesa se encontraban dos personas

Persona1-que tal esta esa banda es una de las mejores que hemos visto en mucho tiempo y a ti que te parece Damon

D- pues tienes razón es una de las mejores y más con ese súper efecto del fantasma hay que hablar con ellos Jamie

J- si pero cuando terminen vamos a los camerinos mientras te invito otra copa, mesero dos copas más por favor

Mesero- si señor

Pasado ya un rato de estar tocando el anunciador los tuvo que bajar ya que faltaban más bandas por pasar

M-oiga pero que carajos le sucede

Anunciador- ya eso es todo todavía faltan más bandas por pasar

M- a mí no me importan esas estúpidas bandas que no escucha solo nos aclama a nosotros

Publico-GORILLAZ! GORILLAZ!

Anunciador- no me importa señor solo se le va a apagar el tiempo que se discutió desde un principio ok!-alejándose parta anunciar al otro grupo

M- maldito bastardo hijo de…- no pudo concluir

R- oye ya cálmate la pequeña no puede escuchar ese tipo de palabras mejor vámonos además ya es tarde

Así todos subieron al jeep murdoc seguía enojado, y en el camino noodle se quedó dormida

En otro lugar ósea en los camerinos del bar (si se podría decir camerino)

J-oiga señor y la banda gorillaz

Anunciador- se acaba de ir

D-no saben dónde viven o donde los podemos encontrar

Anunciador- deje me ver el registro- ojeando unos papeles – mire aquí está la dirección que dieron tome

D-gracias señor hasta luego

Así Jamie y Damon fueron a ver dónde viven pero decidieron ir al día siguiente ya que era tarde y el lugar se veía un poco tenebroso (un poco es poco realmente les dio mucho miedo :$)

DING DONG… DIN DONG…

M- con un carajo que alguien vaya a abrir esa estúpida puerta

2D- voy yo – gritando –YA VAN…. YA VAN….- abriendo la puerta – mmm... Hola a quien buscan

D- hola buscamos a la banda gorillaz

2D- ha claro pasen

R- hey D quien era – gritando des de la cocina

2D- ellos

M-de verdad eres más estúpido de lo que creía como dejas entrar a gente extraña- saliendo de la cocina con una taza de café – ustedes quienes son

J- bueno nos presentamos él es Damon Albarn y yo soy Jamie Hewlett

M- Aja y a nosotros que?

R- déjalos terminar murdoc

D- bueno somos representantes de una disquera importante y queremos representarlos (hay no enserio)

M-y de cuanto estamos hablando

R- te pasa apenas y si algunos pocos nos conocen y ya quieres dinero

D- bueno eso es un poco difícil de decir ya que tienen que sacar un disco primero y ver como los acepta la gente

M- claro que vamos a ganar millones la gente nos va adorar como a unos dioses

J- a por cierto ayer en el bar en su actuación nos asombró su fantasma holográfico

2D- eso era un fantasma de verdad

D Y J – 0.0 era de verdad

2D- si :D

M- bueno si eso si es verdad acaso le temen a los fantasmas – en tono de burla

D.- no como crees

J- regresando al tema necesitamos una canción grava para enseñársela al disquera

M-así tomen aquí esta maqueta con varias canciones y hasta luego – empujándolos hacia la puerta y azotándola

R- vamos a desayunar

En la cocina

R-hola amor ya quieres desayunar

N-hai n_n

A si paso la mañana todos desayunaron y más tarde murdoc fue por unas prostitutas y se fue a embriagar a su winnie y Russel decidió ir a la parque con noodle ya que no quería que se traumara (si por culpa de murdoc) ahí noodle al principio se estaba nerviosa ya que casi no salía y no conocía a niños de su edad y 2D trato de animarla para que fuera a jugar y al final se animó y fue a jugar ya después de un rato decidieron ir a los Kong

R- te divertiste pequeña

N-si mucho :3

2D – mira Russel una heladería vamos sisisisisisisi

R- está bien vamos, pequeña quieres un helado

N-hai

En la heladería

N-*-*- estaba fascinada como si nunca hubiera visto una heladería

Después de todos compara un helado y comérselo ahora si ya fueron a los Kong. Russel se apuró he izo la cena después de cenar cada quien se fue a si cuarto. Al día siguiente (o través) después de desayunar 2D Y noodle fueron a jugar play y después a ver pokemon, Russel izo la comida y fue con su puerquito a practicar la taxidermia y murdoc fue a ver sus programas xxx (huy que extraño en murdoc)

Ring ring (sigo diciendo no soy muy buena en esto)

Yo contesto dijo 2D-Bueno

Teléfono – hola soy Damon

M- quien es tarado

2D- es Damon

M-ave dame eso – arrebatándole el teléfono y golpeándolo para que se hiciera a un lado

M- a ver dime que necitas

D- úes le enseñamos la maqueta a los de la disquera y están fascinados en 6 meses sacamos el disco así que serán los 6 meses más tediosos mañana vamos Jaime y yo para ponernos mejor de acuerdo

M- así claro- colgando y sin dejar que le contestara Damon

M- a ver estúpidos y muñequita vengan acá

R- que quieres musgo

M- como que musgo

2D- musgo jajaja…. Jajaja –

N-jajajajaja….

Zaz un golpe- 2D- pero que ice

M- nada nada más por idiota, bueno estos meses son de suma importancia partir de mañana empezamos gravar el nuevo disco ha y también viene Damon y Jamie así que hoy será su ultimo día de vacaciones y mañana no quiero reclamos ni nada por el estilo ok

Todos – ok

Así cada uno se fue a su cuartos trataron de dormirse temprano pero al parecer a murdoc se le olvido y decidió emborracharse hasta altas horas de la madrugada

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo y otra vez una disculpa por el retraso y por fis dejen reviews y tratare de no volverme a tardar tanto **

**Bye bye se me cuidan mucho y se me cuidan y muchos besos **

**P.D. deje reviews no san malotes :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola como andan, espero que bien estos días me he esmerado y he hecho un capítulo más largo tratare de seguir así si la escuela no me consume mucho tiempo (como te odio escuela como te odio :(…) **

**Aviso: gorillaz no me pertenece les pertenece a ****Damon Albarn**** y ****Jamie Hewlett**** unos chicos muy sexys (ok me desvié del tema) bueno el otro es que tratare de no tardarme mucho en continuarlo y dejen reviews no san malotes y disculpen la faltas de ortografía **

**Y aquí la continuación….**

CAPITULO 6: UN NUEVO DISCO, FAMA MUNDIAL Y EL ENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO

Así pasaron los seis meses de grabación del disco y de unos videos. Y en una conferencia se presentó a la banda y el estreno mundial del video _clint eastwood _y fue un gran excito y desde ahí todo fue para arriba para la banda, conferencias, conciertos, colaboraciones con famosos etc.

Dos años después

Al día siguiente de un concierto 2D se despertó temprano y fue a la cocina

2D-hola Russel buenos días

R- hola D que haces tan temprano despierto

2D- es que voy a salir tan solo vine a tomar una taza de café y también porque estas despierto tan temprano

R- porque voy a preparar para desayunar por que no te esperas casi ya esta

2D-no ya me voy nos vemos regreso tarde tal vez no los alcance a cenar

R- bueno nos vemos

Entonces 2D salió de la cocina y tomo una gorra, sus gafas y su chaqueta para que no lo reconocieran porque ya eran famosos

R- pensando- mmm... Desde hace días este D ha estado muy raro le pasara algo esperemos y ya haiga olvidado lo que paso con paula – en ese momento llega noodle

N- *_*- olfateando-buenos días Russel mmm huele delicioso

R- buenos días princesa toma unos waffles con mermelada (mmmm…. Ya me dio hambre)

N- oye todavía no se despierta stu iré a despertarlo

R- espera él ya se fue

N-se fue… pero a donde… no te dijo – un poco desconcertada ya que siempre le contaba a donde iba

R- no se solo dijo que iba a llegar tarde y después se fue

N- oh bueno…ya bueno solo falta Murdoc – en ese momento entra

M-ya no te preocupes amor ya llegue y el tarado

N- buenos días muds no esta se salió desde temprano

M- como que salió

R- en forma de burla-pues del verbo salir de que no está aquí – no pudo continuar por que murdoc lo interrumpió

M- si sé que es salir albóndiga con patas pero me refiero que quein chingados le dio permiso al estúpido en salir

R- que acaso hay que pedirte permiso para salir

M- pues si

R-estas pero si bien estúpido sapo verde (jajajaXD)

M-como que sapo verde pelota mal inflada

R- a quien le dices pelota mal inflada tu moco verde (XD

Y así empezó una pelea y pasó la mañana después de desayunar

N- ya acabe Russel – dejando su plato en el fregadero – me voy a mi cuarto a tocar un poco

R- si princesa yo te aviso cuando este la comida

N-si adiós muds

M-adiós princesa – imitando lo que hizo Noodle – nos vemos bola de grasa me voy a mi winnie y no me molesten que tengo visitas

R- si cosa putrefacta (jajaja no soy muy buena poniendo apodos)

Así Russel termino de arreglar la cocina y fue a su cuarto con su puerquito

En el cuarto de Noodle

N- mmm… tengo que mejorar un poco más – pensando pero adonde abra ido stu siempre me dice …y si abra ido a ver aun chica eso le aria bien en el tiempo que estado aquí no le he conocido ninguna novia ….. qué tal si es realmente homosexual como dice Murdoc – justo en ese momento se rio – mejor continuare mejorando dejare de pensar en eso – después de un rato se recostó y decidió dormir un poco

Así paso el resto del día en los Kong, Russel pensó en que hacer de cenar y como podía hacer más bonito y sofisticado su cerdito y murdoc se emborracho con una amigas (ya saben sus tipos de amiga). Ya en la noche 2D llego un poco más temprano de lo pensó y fue directo a la cocina para cenar algo

2D-hoa Russel ya hay de cenar

R- que tal D ya casi esta y como te fue

2D- bastante bien

R- oye avísale a Noodle que ya está la cena

2D- si claro ahora vuelvo

En el cuarto de Noodle, ella se encontraba dormida

Toc… toc… tocando la puerta (creo que así sueña sigo diciendo en esto no soy buena)

2D-noodle… - como no contestaban entro y vio a Noodle dormida-

2D- pensando-sebe tan linda durmiendo – en ese momento le quita un mechón de su cabello para observarla mejor- eres tan linda y le das tanto sentido a mi existencia ,no sé qué hubiera echo si no hubieras llegado a mi vida-

_(En estos momentos 2D empezó a sentir algo más por Noodle pero al principio lo ignoraba des pues lo demás lo sabrán de acuerdo como valla el fic ok solo este pequeño paréntesis por si alguna duda) volviendo al fic _

Noodle despertó

N- hola Stu que haces aquí

2D- hola mi pequeña apenas llegue y Russel me mando para que bajes a cenar

N- si claro ya vamos

Después de la cena todos se fueron a su cuarto Noodle fue a dormir (un poco más), 2D fue a pensar lo que le había pasado hoy, Russel fue a dormir y murdoc seguía en su winnie

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy se me cuidan mucho….. **

**jaja no es cierto en esta parte se van a enterar a donde fue 2D continuemos el fic **

2D POV

Hoy me he despertado temprano me encontré a Russel en la cocina y me pregunto a don iba decidí mejor no decirle porque me iba a dar un discurso y puede que no me dejase ir

Tome mi gorra, gafas y chaqueta ya que ahora siempre que salía era perseguido y es mejor así ya que luego quiero estar solo tome un taxia hacia esa dirección al bajar y tocar el timbre un hombre abrió la puerta

Hombre- hola a quien busca

-Hola busco a Paula Cracker se encuentra

Hombre- ella no vive aquí des de hace seis mese

Y no sabe dónde la puedo en contra

Hombre- si claro, mira esta es la dirección que dejo

- gracias

Justo en ese momento volví a tomar un taxi y le di la dirección me dejo enfrente de la casa de ella , está pensando mucho si tocar el timbre o no pero tome valor y lo ice pensé – que tal si no se acuerda de mi justo en ese momento escuche como se meneaba la perilla de la puerta (hay no yo pensé que la de la ventana jaja) no savia que hacer si echarme acorrer pero no ya es tiempo de que de esto atrás

-hola quien busca- está igual de linda que cuando la conocí pero ahora solo la quería como amiga

- hola paula no te acuerdas de mi

P- mmm… la verdad no es que los lentes no me dejan verte bien

Me quite las gafas y me reconoció y me dio un gran abrazo y me invito a entrar

Me he sentado en una sala no muy grande pero esta casa es muy linda

P-que te trae por aquí Stu y como me encontraste

-o disculpa si te he incomodado

P- no claro que no pero es que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde sucedió eso – en ese momento bajo la cabeza al principio decidí no preguntarlo pero la duda me carcomía por dentro así que le pregunte

-te quería preguntar algo que des hace tiempo me ha estado inquietando

P- claro pregunta

-porque me engañaste con murdoc

p- suspiro- bueno pues te lo voy a confesar des de hace unos años he sufrido esquizofrenia

-y porque no me dijiste

P- por miedo a que pensaras que estoy loca

-sabes que nunca hubiera pensado eso de ti bueno pero continua

P- cuando nos conocimos ya llevaba un tiempo sin tomar mis pastillas porque pensé que estaba bien por eso también de repente cambiaba muy rápido de humor y ese día fue un pésimo día mi mente me traiciono y al salir del cuarto choque con murdoc y empezamos a pelear mi mente me traiciono- justo en ese momento rompió en llanto y decidí abrazarla – discúlpame Stu nunca fue mi intención lastimarte perdóname

-claro que te perdono pero quiero que te seques esas lágrimas y quiero saber que paso contigo después de que te fuiste de los Kong

P- bueno después de eso me regrese a mi departamento y un día toque fondo así que decidí ir a con un psiquiatra él me recomendó que me internara para curarme después de eso estuve seis meses todo fue difícil pero lo logre al salir decidí mudarme y empezar de nuevo

-y desde entonces vives aquí sola

P- si pero no vivo sola después de estar un tiempo aquí conocí a un chico muy lindo y le conté todo lo que había pasado y al principio pensé que no me iba a querer pero a él no le importó eso y me dijo que ser muy amable en contarte toda la verdad a un con el corto tiempo en lo que conocí y desde entonces él vive conmigo

-que bien que te haiga pasado todo eso

P- si es que ya había sufrido y echo sufrir amucha gente que quería y justo está por llegar y te lo presento

En ese momento pensé y vi la hora ya era un poco tarde el tiempo avía pasado veloz , entonces decidí irme me despedí definitivamente de ella

Me fui al parque a pensar un poco y dejar el pasado atrás y al ver tantas parejas felices he decidido darme otra oportunidad en amar después de un rato decidí ir me a los Kong y al llegar un poco más temprano de lo que pensé y justo cuando íbamos a cenar Russel hizo una maravillosa cena , lo bueno es que no me topé con Murdoc porque si no me hubiera insultado y maltratado a mas no poder y lo mejor fue ver a mi princesita dormida se veía tan angelical no se cuando empecé a sentir esto por ella pero por el momento no es bueno decirlo me esperare unos años más pero por el momento tratare de ignóralo

Me fui adormir con esa linda imagen de mi pequeña Noodle …..

**Ahora si ya termino el capítulo que les pareció díganme la verdad un muy romántico o pervertido lo de 2D pero a mí me agrado escribirlo para ustedes y dejen reviews no san flojos… bueno me despido y se me cuidan mucho y le mando besos bye bye **


	7. Chapter 7

**Gente lectora que lee mi fic una súper mega disculpa es que no he tenido mucho tiempo en escribir con esto de tarea, clases, ayudar en la casa, dormir, mantener la vida social, mas tarea… y es que en el mes pasado operaron a mi hermano y gracias a dios este bien ya estoy volviendo a retomar esto que me encanta hacer que es escribir para ustedes… bueno bueno ya los dejo con el capítulo y dejen reviews por fis…**

**Aviso: tratare de no tardar mucho para el próximo capítulo… y este capítulo trata de una despedida **

CAPITULO 7: PESADILLAS MUY REALEZ

NOODLE POV

Esto es complicado cada noche es lo mismo, estas pesadillas son muy reales como si lo hubiera vivido pero no sé qué hacer estoy demasiado mal, el único que se ha dado cuenta ya que siempre me cuida, es 2D, siempre que me ve así trata de que me sienta bien .me ha dicho que le diga a Mudoc y Russel, pero no quiero que se preocupen tanto por mí. Decidí ir a Japón a buscar a Sr. Kyuzo, para resolver estos sueños

2D POV

No soporto ver a Noodle así, últimamente sus pesadillas se han vuelto más frecuentes, me conto algunas y son horrible siempre que sucede trato de que no se sienta sola y hacerla feliz. Le dije que le pida ayuda murdoc y Russel, pero no quiere, me ha hecho prometer que no les diré nada, pero no soporto verla así.

Hace dos días me dijo que ira a Japón a buscar a su creador/mentor, sr. Kyuzo, dice que así será la única manera de saber por qué tiene esas pesadillas y se va a tomar unas vacaciones… mmm pensándolo bien creo que todos nos deberíamos tomar unas vacaciones.

NOODLE POV

Estos días he hecho mis maletas, solo Stu por el momento sabe que me iré, tratare de estar comunicada con él, después del ensayo les diré que mañana me voy a Japón

(Fic escrito de la forma normal)

En el estudio de grabación

N-chicos tengo que hablar con ustedes

M- que paso princesita?

N- no...bueno… si …mm… bueno les tratare de explicar

R- Te pasa algo malo?

N- voy a ir a Japón

M- Que pero porque?

N- pues, estas últimas noches he sufrido muchas pesadillas horribles, no entiendo porque , pero creo que tiene que ver con mi pasado , ya que casi siempre estoy encerrada junto con más niños y a todos lo empiezan a matar- con los ojos cristalinos a punto de llorar

R- pero porque no nos lo dijiste antes

N-no lo sé... Pero solo se qué tengo que ir a Japón, buscar a mi mentor sr. Kyuzo

M- que pro como y la banda, los conciertos, el dinero que va pasar – en un tono demasiado alterado

N-QUEEEE! Parece que solo te importa la banda, acaso no te importa que esté sufriendo

M-no pequeña solo que va a pasar, vas a dejar la banda

N- no voy dejar la banda tan solo es un tiempo para sentirme mejor, son como unas vacaciones

M- pero….

N- sin peros, de todos modos me voy mañana temprano

R- pero es demasiado pronto

N-mejor entre más pronto esclarezca este asunto, más pronto regresare a los Kong

R- bueno princesa sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo, vamos murdoc no te enojes

M- solo porque eres tú mi pequeña

R- bueno entonces vamos a hacer una cena especial para Noodle

N- gracias Russel… oye y 2D

Aloe lejos se escucha que alguien va entrando

R- oye D donde estabas

2D- pues fui al baño

R- ¬¬U hay D ya te enteraste de que Noodle se va a Japón

2D- si, ya lo savia

M y R-QUEEE!

M- como que el descerebrado ya savia

2D- pues es que ya me lo avía dicho haces varios días

Antes de que murdoc empezara a maldecir y reclamar Noodle cambio el tema

N- bueno entonces vamos ya quero ir cenar en familia antes de irme

Después de eso todos se fueron a dormir temprano ya que Noodle se levantaría temprano

Por la mañana hacia el aeropuerto

R- cariño quiero que te cuides ok….

N- si… los extrañare mucho

M-También nosotros

Todos empezaron a abrazar a Noodle

M- para que te cuides princesa-le susurro al momento de echarle algo en su bolso

R- dándole un grande abraso de oso-hay mi muñequita te extrañare mucho

N-yo también Russel, tratare de llegar lo más pronto posible para poder disfrutar tus ricos desayunos

M- tú que face-ache acaso no te vas a despedir de Noodle

2D- este si claro.- se ha cerca a darle un abrazo – adiós Noodle cuídate mucho... Sabes que te quiero

N- yo también Stu….

Voz de señorita que habla en los aeropuerto (bueno ustedes entienden)- pasajeros del vuelo 45 directo a Japón favor de abordar por el pasillo 4

N- adiós chicos los quiero mucho- corriendo hacia la entrada del avión

M, R Y 2D: adiós Noodle

2D: adiós te extrañare amor -lo dijo en susurro

M-hay lo que faltaba que el marica se pusiera a llorar

R- cállate murdoc todos vamos a extrañar a Noodle

M- bueno vamos

Después de eso los días en los Kong fueron demasiados monótonos así que 2D fue a la feria de su tío a trabajar ya que su vida había sido, pero al irse Noodle ya que no había quien lo defendiera de murdoc

Russe4l se fue a África a ser exorcizado y despedirse de todos sus amigos

Y murdoc se fue a México a hacer quien sabe que (jaja es que no se me ocurrió nada y no me acuerdo a que fue)

2D POV

Desde aquel día mi vida ha sido muy monótona he tratado de macarle pero no se puede… espero que este bien…. Desde que vi que mi amor volaba hacia Japón por su pasado

**Bueno mis lectores hasta aquí el capítulo… otra vez disculpa por la tardanza espero el próximo capítulo no tardarme tanto… y como siempre se me cuidan mucho y más en tiempo de lluvias (por acá en México y todos los lugares donde sea invierno) y muchos besitos bye bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holasss, como han estado espero que bien, lo primero una gran disculpa por la tardanza es que en algún momento las musas de la escritura me abandonaron y ya han regresado.**

**Lo segundo espero y no tardar para el próximo capítulo.**

**Aviso: el aviso es decir que en este capítulo y en mi fic Noodle se va a llamar Miho, si ya se que ella solo le dio la voz en el primer disco pero es como más se reconoce y yo quiero que se llame así.**

**Otro aviso: Gorillaz no me pertenece les pertenece a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett, un par de chicos muy lindos y muy talentosos****. Otra cosa disculpe las faltas de ortografía o las palabras que no estén bien escritas. Bueno aquí el Fic.**

**Gracias a los que han leído este fic y también a los que me han dejado su review, y gracias a esta Fer (marati2011) por los ánimos que me das gracias eres una gran amiga.**

CAPITULO 8 UN PASADO DOLOROSO Y UN FUTURO PROMETEDOR

En un lugar de Japón para ser más específicos en Tokio una joven de pelo violeta estaba en la calle

NOODLE POV

_-Ya pasado un año desde que estoy en Japón, no he encontrado nada que me pueda ayudar para recuperar mis recuerdos del pasado .Hace apenas unos meses me empecé a mandar correos con Stu, me agrada saber que está bien y trabajando a pesar de que no me ha podido decir mucho sobre murdoc y Russel, espero que estén bien- empiezan a caer una pequeñas gotitas de agua _

-oh rayos está empezando a llover- voltea – un restaurante iré para protegerme y tal vez coma algo- se va corriendo hacia el pequeño local- parece muy acogedor me sentare en la barra-

Un camarero se acerca hacia donde estaba Noodle -buenas noches señorita desea algo de comer- le pregunta con una gran sonrisa

(Narración normal)

N-si por el momento solo un jugo de naranja-

mesero-claro en un momento se lo traigo-

Mesero- Kyuzo un océano tocino - dice en voz alta otro mesero en ese momento Noodle escuchar la palabra y queda paralizada y en su cabeza empezaron aparecer imágenes de su pasado en cuestión de minutos

Mesero-señorita aquí tiene su jugo-al ver que no obtenía respuesta el mesero insistió- señorita se encuentra bien

N-esta ah…si claro gracias disculpe podría hablar con el Sr. Kyuzo-

El mesero lo tomo por extraño ya que casi nadie conocía a ese hombre ya que cuando llego ahí dijo que su familia había muerto en un accidente y no tenía ningún conocido- este si claro solo que tendrá que esperar a que cierre el restaurante –

Mesero-Si no hay problema- tomando de su jugo

-_espero que sea el sr Kyuzo que yo conozco pero porque apenas he recordado mi pasado y me he dado cuenta de que esas pesadillas realmente eran verdaderas y no solo era producto de mi imaginación –pensaba esta Noodle-_Estuvo tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya estaban por cerrar así que ya podía hablar con el Kyuzo.

Atrás del restaurante

Hombre-oye Kyuzo una joven te está esperando-

K-que a mí –_pero si no conozco a ninguna joven_ –

hombre-Si una joven de pelo violeta está sentada en la barra esperándote pensé que no tenías a nadie-

K-bueno entonces no la hare esperar más –_pero si es quien me imagino como hizo para encontrarme _

Hombre- nos vemos mañana ahí cierras

K-Si no te preocupes yo cierro nos vemos mañana-

En la barra Noodle seguía esperando al sr. Kyuzo

_N-Al parecer no era a quien estaba buscando-_pensó al momento de pararse de la barra para irse, pero el hombre que estaba parada frente a ella, era al que estaba buscando, lo único que pensó fue en ir a abrazarlo con toda su fuerza.

Sin soltarlo le empieza a decirle -Kyuzo-sensei, pensé que nunca lo volvería a ver, como lo he extrañado-

K-Oh mi pequeña Miho, cariño como has estado- le pregunta sin soltarla- oye espera, pero que haces aquí como me encontraste, ya recordaste todo.

N-es una larga historia. Pero lo principal he venido a buscarle porque he tenido unas pesadillas muy feas y pues al llegar aquí escuche una palabra que me hizo recordar todo.

K-espera entonces ya sabes todo.

N- pues recuerdo cosas, algunas partes todavía son borrosas.

K-ok, bueno pero vamos a mi casa y ahí te explicare todo Miho.

Después de que cerrara el restaurante, caminaron unas calles, durante el camino Noodle le explico todo lo que había hecho desde que la mando u la caja, de la banda, de sus amigos, y también de cómo lo encontró y recordó todo. Des pues de eso llegaron a la casa de Sr. Kyuzo, ahí él también le explico ese recuerdos confusos, de que era una de los 23 niños de tipo de armamento del gobierno japonés, de cómo el trato de salvarlos pero solo pudo salvarla a ella, y después de eso tuvo que estar escondido un tiempo ya que lo estaban buscando y cuando paso el tiempo y lo dejaron de buscar, decidió buscar un buen trabajo y desde entonces trabaja en ese restaurante.

Estuvo una semana con su mentor, pero después de esto él le dijo que era mejor que se fuera del país y regresara con sus amigos, ya que el sospechaba que el gobierno se dio cuenta de que el numero 23 todavía está vivo y que se fuera por su propia seguridad.

N-bueno Kyuzo-sensei, espero volver a verlo.

K- sabes que si Miho, la última vez que nos vimos te lo prometí y ahora lo he cumplido, pero ya basta de despedidas tristes, ya está a punto de salir tu vuelo, cuidarte mucho Miho sabes que te quiero mucho y mira te tengo un regalo- entonces saca un peluche de un gatito muy lindo

N- gracias Kyuzo-sensei, esta hermoso el gatito.- se dan un último abrazo

Aerolínea mundo continental les avisa a los pasajeros del vuelo hacia Inglaterra sin escalas este punto de salir, por favor subir por la puerta G-8. Y que tengan un buen día.

Después de eso Noodle se fue a abordar el avión y dentro de este solo puedo ver a lo lejos a su mentor.

N-espero que a partir de ahora tenga un mejor futuro.- en ese momento despego el avión.

En el aeropuerto el sr Kyuzo vio como el avión despego.

K-ah mi querida Miho, espero que tengas la vida que siempre quise para ti se feliz y libre como el viento lo es.

Pero no se dio cuenta de que un hombre lo estaba vigilando des de lejos.

Hombre- señor al parecer la encontramos no estamos seguros de ello pero va rumbo hacia Inglaterra.-hablando por teléfono.

Teléfono- bueno pues mandaremos a unos muchachos para confirmar la información que nos proporcionaste.

Hombre- ok señor –cuelga el teléfono.

En un despacho el señor con el cual estaba al teléfono hace unos momentos

-si la información es la correcta ya te tenemos numero 23 o como te dice el inútil de Kyuzo Miho, jajajaja este es tu fin.

**Bueno pues hasta aquí el capítulo, espero sus críticas y todo lo que me quieran decir, les mando un abrazo y muchos besos bye bye. Y otra vez una disculpa por la tardanza, pero no lo he abandonado :D**


End file.
